


Unknown Connection

by michiiGii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: My take on how Saeran first makes his feelings for you known.





	

****In the beginning, you had no idea how Saeran felt about you.

You figured he had appreciated your friendship.  You were a good friend of Saeyoung's, so when Saeran had first come home from the hospital, you had been more than willing to help rehabilitate the former cult member.  He had been wary of you in the beginning; considering that it was _his_ fault you had been in danger, he figured you would want to get back at him.  But that wasn't your style.  You just wanted to help him. And Saeran had been watching you from the beginning; he knew your compassion was genuine.  So, little by little, he learned to trust you.

After a while, you realized that you had become friends.  And not even superficial, just-because-we-see-each-other-a-lot friendship; you two really started to bond.  You saw Saeran's gentleness, and his sensitivity, which shined out in abundance between his psychotic episodes.  He started to open up to you more, telling you about his mother, about his hacker training, or life with Mint Eye.  Eventually, if you missed a day visiting him, Saeran used to ask Saeyoung to request that you see him.  You soothed him.  He felt stable, with you around. Even if all you did that day was go on walks or cloudgaze.

You found yourself starting to develop feelings for him around a year after Mint Eye had been dissolved.  Saeran's 'bad days' were getting rarer; maybe once or twice a month, he would lock himself away, refusing to be seen even by you.  And by then, it was safe to leave him alone with himself; you and Saeyoung both trusted him to come back out.  You started to look forward to your visits, just a little more than because of simple friendship.  You were _excited_ to see Saeran.

And that sad smile of his made your heart twinge in a way that made you dizzy.

You were falling for him.

You didn't like it, at first.  You knew Saeran was unstable.  All of the drugs and mental abuse had taken their toll on him; he might never be completely stable, ever again.  You knew that, Saeyoung knew that, and, most importantly, Saeran knew that.

But maybe 100% wasn't what you wanted.

Maybe you were satisfied with having to sacrifice one or two days a month.

Maybe 95% was enough for you.

...well.  He was definitely an A+ to you.

However, Saeran never gave any sign that he was interested in you that way.  He was happy when he saw you, to be sure.  He looked forward to seeing you.

But as a friend.   _Just_ as a friend.

You never saw the way he gazed at you when you weren't looking.  You didn't know that it was Saeran who had covered you with a blanket, that night that you'd passed out at his place.  You weren't there to see the way he stood at the threshold of his home, every time you left for the night, forehead against the closed door, silent.  

You had no idea he'd been doing all of that since your first walk, together.

It was on one such walk that you finally figured it out.

You were on your way home from Saeran's favourite ice cream shop.  The two of you had visited the park, before going to purchase some ice cream to eat on the way home.  You had been distracted, in the middle of telling a story, as well as working on your ice cream cone.

So, you didn't notice until you were already halfway to the Choi household how warm your free hand was.

Without you even detecting it, somewhere along the way, Saeran had taken your hand into his.

He was still talking to you like he normally would.  Nothing in his voice betrayed what he had done.

But now that you were actually paying attention, you could see a slight pinkness dusting his cheekbones.

And he would not meet your eyes.

You opened your mouth to start talking about what was happening, then closed it again.  If Saeran was ready to talk about it, he would have opened up that topic.  And he hadn't.  So, you didn't say anything, either.

Still, he chatted with you, not looking at you, but never pulling away, either.

And it didn't feel awkward.  It felt... _right_.

As soon as his home pulled into view, he released your hand.  He didn't drop you, exactly, but there was a certain finality about the way he let go of you.

You were a little disappointed.  Was he ashamed of you?

No, that was silly. You were friends.  And he definitely cared about you.  That one time you had had a cold, he had visited you daily.  You definitely meant _something_ to him.

Maybe he just...wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else.

...He hadn't even technically admitted it to you.

So, you walked into the house with him, acting completely normal, greeting Saeyoung with a smile, and agreed to stay for dinner.  Just like you always would.

Nothing different happened during the meal.

Nothing changed when Saeran said goodbye to you at the door.

He did not text or call you that night.

Everything seemed the same as it was before.  You were starting to think that maybe you'd hallucinated the whole thing.

But the next time you went for a walk with Saeran, the moment his home fell out of view, he placed a small kiss on the back of your hand before taking your hand into his.

_-fin-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into my Ideal World for Saeran and MC.  
> Originally posted for MysticMessImagines's Valentine's Week on tumblr.


End file.
